


sick

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Baby Luke, Blow Jobs, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Little Luke, M/M, Sick Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:29:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ashton won't kiss lukey because he has a cold, so he makes him feel good in other ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> this is hella cute and it was requested but i think it turned out kinda shit sorry

luke coughed quietly as he padded to the living room, ashton sitting on the couch and watching a tv show luke had never seen. he sat down next to him, immediately curling into ashton’s side and nuzzling into his neck. 

“daddy,” he whined, “i feel sick. kisses to make it better?”

ashton muted the tv, letting his thumb graze luke’s cheek. “lukey, you have a cold. i can’t kiss you when you’re sick, or i’ll get sick too.”

luke pulled ashton’s face down to his, but ashton turned his head to the side. “please, daddy, just one,” he begged, ashton’s shirt clutched in his fists. 

ashton shook his head softly. “want me to make it better, lukey? daddy can give you something else if you ask nicely.”

luke nodded quickly. “please will you make me feel good, daddy? i like when you do that.” luke’s cheeks tinted pink to match his nose. “can we go to your room?”

“yeah, lukey. up to my room, and you can sleep in my squishy bed after, okay?” ashton offered, and luke smiled. he sniffled and ashton lifted him from the couch.

ashton carried luke to his room and set him on the bed, tugging down his fluffy pajama pants. he gingerly pulled his own big tee shirt from luke’s body, tossing it down to the end of the bed and out of the way. 

“what do you want me to do, lukey?” ashton asked. “how do you want to make you feel better?”

luke whined, his cock growing hard in his boxers. “can i have your mouth, daddy? feels good when you do that,” luke mumbled, a hand coming down to adjust the seemingly tightening material. 

“yeah, lukey. make you forget all about your cold, baby, you won’t even remember.” ashton pulled luke’s boxers down to his ankles as the blonde let his head rest on the pillows, breath leaving him in puffs. 

“please just do it, daddy,” luke begged, coughing slightly as he wiggled his hips impatiently. “i want it so bad.”

ashton took luke’s cock in his hand, grazing his thumb over the tip before suckling lightly at the head. luke threw his head back, eyes squeezing shut as he gripped ashton’s hair tightly. 

“you gonna be a good boy for me, lukey? not come until i say so?” ashton asked, making sure that his warm breath hit the aching tip of luke’s cock. luke whined, biting at his lower lip so he didn’t buck his hips up into ashton’s face.

“yes, daddy, please just do it,” luke coughed quietly, “please make me feel better, daddy.”

ashton stopped his teasing, taking luke back as far as he could without gagging. he bobbed his head slowly, luke’s tip bumping the back of his throat each time. luke was falling apart, desperate moans and whimpers sounding throughout the room. 

luke tugged on ashton’s hair, toes curling as ashton swirled his tongue expertly. “daddy, uh, i wanna come,” luke whined, “please can i come?”

“not yet, baby,” ashton pulled off luke’s dick. he brought a finger to the boy’s hole, slowly pushing it in up to the knuckle and watching as luke’s jaw dropped open. 

luke whimpered, pushing his hips down into ashton’s hand and huffing softly as ashton purposely avoided luke’s prostate. his hips bucked softly as ashton gently licked the head of his cock, adding two more fingers and stretching luke carefully. 

“daddy,” luke moaned, “please can you-”

ashton effectively cut luke off when he curled his fingers and pressed harshly onto his prostate. he cried out softly, pressing gentle kisses to luke’s dick every so often. 

luke was practically balancing on the edge, hips shaking as he tried desperately to come. ashton, however, was intentionally driving luke insane, making him wait to come until he wanted him to. 

ashton sucked lightly at the tip of luke’s dick, curling and thrusting his fingers into luke. luke was whimpering, the knot in his tummy tightening. “you wanna come, lukey? gonna be good for daddy?”

luke nodded quickly, hands tangling in ashton’s hair and tugging softly. “can i, daddy? please?” he begged, tears starting to gather in his eyes as he held back his orgasm. 

ashton gave luke permission, then let his mouth hang open as luke’s come spurted up into his face. ashton fluttered his eyes shut, listening delightedly to luke’s whining and moaning as he came. 

“thank you, daddy,” luke panted, and ashton crawled up next to him. “we can sleep in your fluffy bed now?”

“yeah, baby, let’s get cleaned up first.” ashton silently left the room and returned with a towel. he wiped luke’s tummy off and removed all the come that had gotten on his face. he tossed it to the side, pulling on a pair of boxers. 

“now we sleep?” luke asked softly. the comforter was pulled up to his chin, making him look even tinier in ashton’s king sized bed. ashton mentally cooed at the adorable sight of his baby boy. 

“now we sleep,” he confirmed, laying next to luke and humming contentedly as the small blonde boy curled happily into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments! (ps i am not afraid to write some kinky shit do not be ashamed of your kinks pls there is no shame here)


End file.
